


like burning towers (we fly from our cages)

by icediero



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: i break my own heart writing ok, i wrote this at 4AM don't look at me, idek, summer of like?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:39:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icediero/pseuds/icediero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>au: if frankandgerard had ended like peteandmikey. (or how my chemical romance really ended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	like burning towers (we fly from our cages)

frank knew it was destined to end at the beginning of september. he knew when the kisses became more heated and few in-between, he felt the spark die out. but he wasn’t prepared for this. he wasn’t prepared at all. when gerard sent the texts, everything crashed and burst into flames. 

when mikey read it, he threw his phone so hard against a wall it shattered, and answered calls he didn’t want to see. mikey became a shell of his former. 

ray read it once, and never again. he tucked his phone into his back pocket, and took a social media break. he never got back on his twitter account. 

gerard took a deep breath when he posted it. it was over. my chemical romance was fucking over and he felt a weight lift off his chest. he avoided the internet for a few days. he called mikey a lot and cried to him. he wondered how frank was holding up. 

and yet, frank lit a cigarette. he was both happy and sad. and he wanted to stay that way. a bittersweet ending to the candy apple lifestyle he’d been leading for over a decade. frank grabbed that metaphorical apple and finished the last bite.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck i'm sorry thanks for reading


End file.
